Tray conveyors have been utilized for conveying products from a delivery location to one of a plurality of output locations. For example, it is conventional to provide a closed loop conveyor comprised of a plurality of tiltable carriers, each being capable of receiving and supporting a product deposited thereon at a receiving location. As the tilt tray moves past an outfeed location, activating means cause the tray to tilt in the proper direction so as to dispense the product being carried thereon down upon a delivery chute. Present day systems employ massive complicated tilting mechanisms and further utilize drive mechanisms requiring a large number of moving parts which undergo significant wearing. It is thus highly desirable to provide a simple, highly reliable conveyor system.